Lamaran
by karikazuka
Summary: "Ia... melamarku," /"Apa kata ibumu?" /"Aku harus pilih mana?" /"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak boleh keluar dulu!" / Special for: Amabelle Caltha Birthday/ Inspirate from: Alm. Kang mas Neji ganteng and Isabella Sunday


**Lamaran?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku drabble**

**For: Amabelle Caltha Birthday  
**

**Don't like?**

**But if you read, you must review... :P**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu ini ia harus mendengar celotehan tidak penting macam ini. Kapankah ini akan berakhir?

"Hei, apakah kau dengar Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan bergumam, "Hn."

Selama ia masih tinggal di rumah sakit ini, ia tidak akan bisa menjalani harinya dengan tenang. Tidak Naruto, tidak gadis ini, sama-sama mengganggu ketenangannya.

Jadi ceritanya begini, Sasuke itu sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha. Tubuhnya yang terluka berat karena habis bertarung dengan Tobi dip perang dunia ninja—bersama dengan Naruto membuatnya mendekam di rumah sakit ini.

Untungnya Naruto ditempatkan di kamar lain, jadinya tidak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi si kuning jabrik itu kadang-kadang menyelinap ke kamarnya dan berceloteh macam-macam atau sekedar mengganggunya.

Dan kali ini giliran gadis berambut merah muda ini yang berceloteh dari ujung barat sampai ujung timur. Tidak ada habisnya.

Sakura menyadari wajah kesal Sasuke yang tersimpan dibalik wajah datarnya dengan cepat. gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku ... mengganggumu ya?"

Sasuke diam saja. Mau dijawab iya, kok gak tega. Mau dijawab enggak, tapi memang ganggu.

Uchiha bisa gak tega, ya?

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Tangannya kemudian terjulur ke tubuh Sasuke untuk memberi pengobatan—layaknya _medic-nin_ pada umumnya.

Tangannya beralih pada mata Sasuke. Lelaki itu terlalu banyak menggunakan matanya untuk bertarung dan itu membuat fokus matanya tidak seperti dulu.

Sasuke diam saja, merasakan _chakra_ Sakura mengalir hangat di setiap syaraf matanya. Saat _chakra_ itu memudar, ia membuka matanya dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Sebenarnya kemarin _Kazekage_ datang kemari," kata Sakura dengan _chakra_ yang berpendar di kedua tangannya. Kini giliran tubuh Sasuke yang memerlukan pengobatan.

"Aa," tanggap Sasuke seperti biasa. Ia membiarkan Sakura menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang putih.

"Ia... melamarku," ucap Sakura dengan wajah merah. Kelihatan seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"..."

Sakura nyengir dengan wajah merah dan berkata, "Ah, tidak seharusnya aku berceloteh lagi."

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura dan menatap mata gadis itu tajam. "Lanjutkan."

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Namun ia kembali fokus pada tugasnya—tanpa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa kata ibumu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura bingung. Yang dilamar dia, kok yang ditanya ibunya? Namun Sakura menjawab saja, "Ibuku bilang... aku harus menerimanya."

"Hn?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudahlah, itu juga bukan suatu hal yang penting bagimu," tanggap Sakura seraya tersenyum kecut.

Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia berceloteh hal yang bukan urusan Uchiha satu ini.

Tapi, ia ingin sekali bercerita. Ia ingin Sasuke melarangnya atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya yakin akan keputusannya kelak.

Perlahan, tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura yang masih mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tubuhnya—memberi isyarat agar meneruskan perkataannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan tangan yang masih memendarkan _chakra_ hijau itu, Sakura bercerita, "Kata ibu, lebih baik dengan _Kazekage_ ketimbang mengharapkan orang sama sekali tidak memandangku."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus pilih mana?" Mata hijau gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Satu sisi, aku masih mengharapkannya. Sisi yang lain memaksaku untuk menerima lamaran itu dan melupakannya."

Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Sakura dan ia sendiri bangkit dari ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan kaki terseok-seok ia menggandeng Sakura agar ikut dengannya.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-_kun_? Kau tidak boleh keluar dulu!" ucap Sakura seraya menahan langkah Sasuke.

"Ke kantor _Hokage_," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ambil surat nikah kita."

**BLUSH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End(?)**

Gak tahu saya kok mendadak bikin drabble macam ini... =="a Inspirasi dari: Fic Alm. **Kang mas neji ganteng** dan **Isabella sunday **_(Saya lupa judulnya apa)_

Semoga suka ya ciss..XD

Semoga ini menghibur... ^^a

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
